


The Descent

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Growth, Body Modification, Breast Growth, Coprophagia, F/F, F/M, Filth As Food, Hung Shota, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Nose Hooks, Penis Growth, Pubic Hair, Sci-Fi, Shit-Dildo, Shit-Fucking, Shit-eating, Smegma, Snot, Sweat, Thick Cum, Toddlercon, Vomit, Watersports, hyper cock, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Three surviving female members of a science expedition are tasked with finding a way to survive on a strange planet where the environment is toxic. The fourth survivor, an infant, may hold the key.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission.
> 
> READ THE TAGS. If you don't read the tags, and read this anyway, and get upset, I have no sympathy for you. There are some stories that aspire to great heights of prose, and some that are only concerned with being as nasty as possible, for the purposes of self-gratification. This is a story for filth fans, commissioned by filth fans. I have given you every warning and opportunity not to read it.
> 
> Proceed past this point at your own risk. We're not producing the works of Shakespeare, here. We're jacking off.

**Officer’s Log, Entry 1**

**Stellar Date 47-XG-2628** **  
** **Official Record Of The Ship Oedipus**   
  
This is the first log entry since the Oedipus was pulled into the atmosphere of the planet Hyde III - the so-called “Paradise Planet”, two days ago. We were the first ship ever to enter the Hyde system to investigate this strange, verdant world - a planet that looks almost uniformly green and lush from space. 

Now, our science expedition team of two dozen souls is reduced to only four by the crash landing. Science officer Julie Howard, medical officer Bernadette Samms, and myself, Captain Linia Kane, managed to escape more than minor injury. The others, including all of the maintenance crew, the pilot, and the navigator, were killed on impact.

The fourth survivor is a male infant, Augustus, the child of our deceased procurement officer. By sheer luck he was protected from the impact by his sleeping pod. However, with all supplies lost and the stores of food and water already running low, I’m not hopeful that we can last until we’re declared overdue and a rescue mission is sent.

Hyde III is as lush and green and beautiful on the surface as it looks from space. It’s a small wonder that Julie was so eager to land here and begin exploring. The verdant fields of hypnotic, waving grass seem endless, and motes of pollen twinkle in the air. The atmosphere is breathable, as our readings indicated. The temperature would allow for outdoor living, but our scavenging revealed no animal life, and it remains to be seen if any of the flora are edible.

We’ve set up a shelter outside, but I fear for the child’s safety. A rescue will take months, and in the fragile state the baby is in, we may not be able to provide enough nourishment for the child to see it through. Or for ourselves, for that matter. The entire food pantry was lost to the fires that burned the ship after landing. 

I fear we may die here.

Captain Linia Kane, Science Ship  _ Oedipus _ .

* * *

**Officer’s Log, Entry 2**

**Stellar Date 48-XG-2628** **  
** **Official Record Of The Ship Oedipus**

The climate and atmosphere of Hyde III seems to have yet untold secrets. Earlier today, medical officer Bernadette approached me and asked tactfully if I was experiencing any physiological response to contact with the plants, or the pollen in the air. I told her frankly that I was, and she confirmed that both she and Science Officer Howard were feeling such effects as well. 

Breathing the air, trying to eat the plants (a fruitless effort; our bodies lack the microbes to properly digest the matter of this world, according to Julie), or being coated by the floating pollen - something on Hyde III is causing our bodies to undergo physiological changes. There’s no use denying it or burying our heads in the sand.    
  
The expedition uniforms that fit us so well during the trip through space are now unbearably tight. Strange as it seems, all of us have reported breasts and buttocks that have increased in size. Both Bernadette and myself have had to cut open the front of our wool jumpers in order to comfortably give our breasts room. She confirmed to me that he bras no longer fit. We’ve also foregone the wearing of panties, since our hips and buttocks no longer fit in our expedition-issued undergarments.

Julie, already extremely large-chested, is having even more difficulty. She has taken to walking around base-chested since each of her breasts has swollen to the size of a watermelon. She informed us earlier that she is lactating heavily, and though I am a career spacer and never had children, I am also experiencing the same phenomena.

Absurd as this sounds, this may allow us to feed the baby for longer than we expected. Augustus is in good spirits and isn’t showing any signs of gynecomastia or increased buttock size. Medical officer Samms posits that the planet may affect the sexes differently.

We are all very hungry. Surely, with the amount of lactating we’re doing, and the growth of our breasts and buttocks, our bodies must be extended large amounts of energy - energy we’re unable to replenish with food. There are no sources of water except for the moist-looking vegetation and grasses that have toxic side effects.

If the food issue could be solved we might be able to hold out. But we are weakening by the day.

Update: 

Medical officer Bernadette reports that baby Augustus is being physically affected after all - the boy’s penis is growing rapidly, and is already nearly a foot long. She believed that there are hormonal changes at work in all of our bodies. From my own experience, my hair is shinier and a deeper red than it was just yesterday, and my breasts are larger still. (By this token, Bernadette’s hair is a more brilliant chestnut color and Julie’s a brighter blonde.)

Soon our clothes will not fit and we’ll be forced to walk around naked. God help us.

* * *

  
  


**Officer’s Log, Entry 3**

**Stellar Date 49-XG-2628** **  
** **Official Record Of The Ship Oedipus**

Discoveries of an encouraging nature. Augustus seems to enjoy sucking and biting at the moist plant fronds that are plentiful in the fields; the infant takes nourishment and moisture from these readily, in addition to suckling at all three of us.    
  
Bernadette and Julie have a theory that Augustus possessed some microbial advantage that we lack; and is able to break down the plant matter into nutrients while it just makes us sick. They have taken samples of the boy’s stool in order to investigate further. Some of the equipment in the medical lab yet survives.

All of our breasts have continued to grow in size along with our buttocks; almost as if the planet itself demands a display of fertility. Along with these physiological changes I sense mental changes in myself as well, which I have frankly reported to the crew. Specifically, a sense of euphoria experienced while breast-feeding the child. Officers Bernadette and Julie report the same sensation, and a general desire to act as a surrogate mother to Augustus.

Curious scientific developments that we could unravel if we weren’t starving.

Augustus’ penis continued to grow as well. It is over two feet long with testicles measuring four-hundred cubic centimeters each. In addition, the boy has developed an extremely large foreskin. A description likely undersells this phenomenon - it is very strange, almost grotesque, to see an infant with such a huge member. The shaft is studded with textured bumps and riddled with thick veins. Medical officer Bernadette believes the boy’s vascular system is developing at amazing speed to accommodate such size. However, it presents a sanitary concern, as Augustus’ foreskin traps sweat and urine, resulting in a vicious stench that seems to surround the child like a miasma.

Of course we lack water for cleaning - but cleaning is the least of our worries, as the last of our purified water will run out this evening. We haven’t starved to death yet, but we may die of thirst.    
  
Tried again to suck moisture from the plant life but to no avail. Cramps, seizures, sickness, vomiting.

UPDATE:

Medical officer Bernadette reports a breakthrough, though I’m hesitant to write of it here. I suppose I could always delete these logs in the event of rescue, riddled as they are with references to breasts, buttocks, penises. The strangeness of this planet…

Indeed, I feel less a ship’s captain and more an animal taking care of a cub. All three of us walk around naked and our time is mostly spent attending to baby Augustus’ every need. We agree, the rush of endorphins we feel doing so is very real.

This may be my last entry. The water is gone and we’ve had no food for five days.

* * *

  
  


**Officer’s Log, Entry 3**

**Stellar Date 49-XG-2628** **  
** **Official Record Of The Ship Oedipus**

We have found a way to nourish our bodies, though it requires some explanation.

Medical officer Bernadette and science officer Julie, by analyzing samples of baby Augustus’ excrement, have discovered that the boy’s digestive microbes are able to render the plant matter of Hyde III non-toxic. The way it was explained in our last, desperate meeting, as we all sat together naked on our round, swollen buttocks, our breasts leaking milk, dying of thirst and starvation, was a process similar to the koala bears of earth, who will feed their young ‘pap’ or a specialized form of feces, in order to develop the proper microbes.

In essence, baby Augustus acts as a sort of filter. The boy eats ravenously, and it is no wonder, as his body continued to change. His massive penis is now four feet long and his balls are covered with course, dense black pubic hairs that look rather out of place on an infant. Bernadette believes that if we were to measure the boy’s testosterone, the level would be unprecedented. Nonetheless, the strangeness of the situation doesn’t change the sense of duty we all feel to care for the child. This sense of duty only seems to grow with each passing day.

But, the issue of water and food.

As the captain, I was the first. We considered simply collecting Augustus’ urine from the tip of his huge penis (the boy seems to happily lay on his back most times, with his swollen, wart-studden member resting on the ground like a beached whale emanating from between his chubby legs) but it was very difficult and the boy became unruly. In the end, my desperation for water led me to simply pull back his floppy, mushy foreskin with two hands and seal my mouth over his pisshole.

Kneeling there, naked, I held Augustus’ spongy cocktip to my face and drank my fill of his hot, sour, yellow piss. I didn’t stop gulping until my belly was full, despite the acrid taste and the stench. At first I thought I would vomit, that the liquid was still toxic despite being passed through Augustus’ system, but the feeling passed and I was filled instead with a sense of innervation and fullness. Muscles that had been kitten-weak from hunger and thirst only moments before seemed to crackle with vitality; and I felt another rush of endorphins.

We all huddled together with our bulbous bodies, our wide hips and huge breasts jostling together, and Bernadette and Julie drank their fill as well, gulping and swallowing loudly, as desperate with thirst as I was. It was clear that Augustus’ ability to produce urine had grown along with the size of his penis; he seemed to have a limitless supply for us to consume. 

Even in the strange circumstances we discussed among ourselves what had happened; all three of us admitted that we felt much better than we had, prior to drinking. There was no denying the way our bodies had responded. Scent was an important part of it. Taking deep inhales of the piss-choked air, mixed with the stench of smegma radiating from Augustus’ cock, seemed to fill us with energy.

We took deep breaths experimentally. Breathing through our mouths the effect was noticeable but muted. Breathing through our noses, though - especially if we put our faces next to the boy’s cock - resulted in a much stronger release of endorphins and corresponding clarity of purpose. The scent was brutal… but the feeling we got from it was enough to make us want to pry our nostrils open as wide as we could. We lifted them up with our fingers, making ourselves look like pigs, and breathed deeply.

Bernadette remarked that she was experiencing physical arousal at the acts being performed, and both Julie and I realized that was true of us as well. Our nipples were erect and our vaginas lubricated, as if ready for penetration. Walking around naked for several days had already robbed us of much of our instincts toward shame, but nonetheless, our faces, naked, aroused, and covered in piss as we were, were red with embarrassment.

Nonetheless, we wanted to survive. As the captain, I had to lead by example.

The plants have been growing curiously around the wreckage of our ship and the small clearing and camp we’ve made. They especially seem to sprout up quickly in great drifts of flat fronds underneath baby Augustus when we lay him down. We laid his body and his huge penis on one of these huge leafy drifts - he was gurgling and laughing happily, as ever, and the others set to breast-feeding him and giving him those strange chewy Hydian fronds to nibble. His penis was now far larger than his infant body, and moving it out of the way to gain access wasn’t a simple task. In doing so I placed my hand on his heavy ballsack and felt the thick pubes there matted with sweat that coated my fingers when I drew them again. Without thinking I raised my hand to my nose and inhaled, dilating my nostrils again. Sure enough, the brutal ball-stink acted virtually as a sort of smelling salts, making me feel more powerful and alert, and drawing more of those chemical feelings from my brain.

We spread his chubby legs and pushed his cock to the side in a fleshy drift, while I knelt below his throne of dense Hydian leaves… and as captain… I did what was needed to advance our scientific understanding, and perhaps keep us alive.

The taste was earthy, if you must know. Earthy and bitter.    
  
So far, as I write this, there are no side effects. It seems that Science Officer Julie is correct, and the microbes in Augustus’ body are sufficient to render the plant matter of Hyde III suitable for consumption… after it’s passed through his digestive system.

It was a promising first step. However, the amount of energy contained in baby Augustus’ feces may be inefficient. We may need to consume a lot more in order to avoid starvation.

We know what must be done. 

UPDATE:

We gathered this evening and, after some initial hesitation, ate our fill. First Julie and then Bernadette pressed their mouths against Augustus’ asshole and swallowed long, fat ropes of heavy turd from the infant’s anus. Blonde-haired Julie swallowed at least two feet of heavy, unbroken shitlogs, with Bernadette surpassing her to gulp down three feet.

As they lay back and cradled their swollen bellies, they reported an immediate improvement in mental and physical function and a complete cessation of the hunger that had been plaguing them for days.

Following this, I lay on the ground and let baby Augustus fart and shit into my mouth as much as he liked as he was balanced on my face and breast-fed, his huge penis flopped over my body like an enormous worm.

I estimate I swallowed several pounds of his rancid, bitter turds and had my throat and mouth glazed by repeated eruptions of moist, oily farting.

We adult women are now completely dependent on consuming the piss and shit of a 11-month-old child to survive. I realize how this sounds, but when the alternative is starvation and death, almost any behavior can be learned, almost any strangeness can be embraced as normal.

I sleep now, free from the pangs of hunger for the first time since the crash.

* * *

  
  


**Officer’s Log, Entry 4**

**Stellar Date 69-XG-2628** **  
** **Official Record Of The Ship Oedipus**

This will be the final record of the crew of the science vessel Oedipus. 

When I saw the planet Hyde with its lush green continents, the grasses growing in patterns of light and dark that almost looked like tribal tattoos from space, I knew we were on the verge of a great discovery.

It has been three weeks. I now know that this planet was waiting for us. Waiting for a king, and his servants.

It was Baby Augustus’ maleness that caused his physical transformation. His massive, godlike baby penis now stretches eight feet and is as thick around as the power generator we salvaged from the ship, studded every few inches with bulbous, nasty tumors. His balls are coated with pubic hair that constantly exudes a nose-burning stench that we three servants enjoy.

Bernadette has jerry-rigged nose hooks for us to wear from salvaged medical equipment, so we can keep our nostrils dilated and keep maximum access to Augustus’ stench at all times. Our breasts now hang to our waists and constantly drip milk which we take turns feeding to our king, which is what we now consider the baby.

We consider it so because the planet considers it so. 

Augustus is the only male of any sapient species to have ever existed on Hyde III, and the environment seems engineered to develop him into a god, and any females into his servants. With little hope of rescue, Julie, Bernadette and I have accepted our place.

We nourish ourselves, and receive sexual gratification from, eating the filth from Augustus’ body. We declare our intention to feed by squatting next to his throne (the plants have grown into a sort of canopied pedestal around him, reacting to his male presence - some fronds even took shape as a cradle of sorts to suspend his massive penis) and taking massive dumps.

All three of us have learned to orgasm powerfully from over-large, degrading loads of thick shitlog burrowing out of our assholes; and we gleefully look forward to each pre-meal display. Augustus always giggles happily as he watches us degrade ourselves for his approval. (Incidentally, attempting to eat and recycle our own shit doesn’t work - we have tried. Only Augustus’ amazing shit provides the needed nourishment.) Watching brilliant scientists like Julie and Bernadette squat like animals and unload huge, coiling dumps for the approval of a baby brings about a sinful brust of endorphins and pleasure that can barely be described.

I understand that my mind and brain chemistry are being changed by this planet. I welcome it. 

Each meal, the woman who shits the most is permitted to nourish herself first - Augustus fusses and cries otherwise - and it is usually me. I am the Captain, after all, and must prove a good example for the crew. This last morning I dropped almost eight kilograms of coiling, constipated, rancid, nose-burning shit in a huge pile underneath my round ass, in order to win the right of first nourishment. Hearing the jealous moans of the other women is a guilty pleasure.

My meals consist of baby Augustus’ piss, shit, sperm, smegma, pubic hairs, semen, sweat, saliva, and snot. A true eight-course meal. I drink my fill of piss and eat as much of his earthy, heavy shitlogs as I like, and then move to his foreskin to roll back the extended length and reveal huge deposits of fermented, reeking cock cheese. It’s infrequent that I don’t chew and gulp down four or five mouthfuls of this smelly, chunky mess, and stuff some up my peeled back nostrils as well. Usually around this time I have the first of many orgasms just from the invasive, brutal, rotten musk.

I then move to chew and suck at his smelly, oily ball-hairs like a grazing animal, pulling up and munching huge mouthfuls of pubic hair like a cow with cud. Each of Augustus’ huge balls are the size of a maintenance drone, so there’s plenty of pubes to go around. I suck the sweat from his balls too, and more from his armpits and the crack of his tiny ass. I move to suck on his tongue as well, and if I am worthy and lucky, he will vomit his morning meal of plant matter all over my face for an additional treat. 

I suck the spit from his mouth and the snot from his little nose, and then move to eat the final part of my meal - his semen. We discovered that Augustus is capable of orgasm by rubbing our bodies on his dick, stimulating our constantly-wet pussies on the warts and boils encrusting his shaft. His semen is unbelievably thick and full of chunks and yellowish wads; it tastes even worse than his shit, but the burst of euphoria we get from consuming it is even greater. Sometimes I can even feel his big, fat swimmers wriggling on my tongue. Bernadette assures me that Augustus’ sperm can be seen with the naked eye, they’re so large and virile. 

Once all is said and done, I cradle my belly and lay back to digest the gift Augustus has given me - the gift of continued survival.

I have… changed. I am something different now. I was Captain Linia Kane, the highest-ranking member of the Gibraltar Exploratory Expedition. 

Now I am simply a baby’s filth toilet.

I love it. 

Today, Julie, Bernadette and I deactivated the ship’s distress beacon. We agreed it was for the best. We only want to live here with Augustus, the new king of Hyde III, and eat his shit and smegma for the rest of our lives. We saved some of Augustus’ thickest, hardest turds and fashioned them into dildos; we strap these on and fuck each other’s cunts raw with his shitcocks every night.

God, I love eating shit. And fucking it. And eating the scum and pubes off of Augustus’ massive baby cock.

Hyde III really did turn out to be a paradise.

(log ends)

  
  



End file.
